pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Islay Walden
by George J. Dance Rev. Alfred Islay Walden (1847-1884) was an African-American poet and minister.Alfred Islay Walden 1847-1884, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 26, 2012. Life Walden was born a slave in Randolph County, North Carolina. Sold twice as an infant, he was recognized at a young age for his facility with mental math calculations and general acuity. As a slave he worked in a number of occupations, including carpenter, hotel servant, and driver of oxen in a gold mine. Walden gained his freedom after the Civil War. Determined to become a minister, he walked to Washington, D.C., on foot during the winter of 1867 and supported himself by selling poems on the streets. Eventually Walden worked his way to New Brunswick, New Jersey, where the Second Reformed Church gave him a scholarship to Howard University. He graduated in 1876, and enrolled in the Theological Seminary in New Brunswick."Alfred Islay Walden," African-American Poetry of the Nineteenth Century (edited by Joan R. Sherman), University of Illinois Press, 1992, 221-222. Google Books, Web, Dec. 26, 2012. While a theological student, Walden established a mission school for needy African Americans in New Brunswick, New Jersey. He became one of the first African American graduates of the Theological Seminary, and was ordained in 1879. After ordination Walden was sent by the American Missionary Association to Lassiter's Mills, North Carolina, where he organized a Congregational Church and led it until his death. His "Church of the Promised Land" began in a forest clearing with 20 members, though within a year its membership had tripled and the members had constructed a church building and school. Walden married Elinora Farmer sometime between 1880 and 1883 (he boarded with his sister in 1880, while his wife is mentioned in an 1883 deed). He died childless in 1884.Blyden Jackson, Walden, Islay, NCPedia, January 1, 1994. Web, Dec. 7, 2013. Writing The anthology African-American Poetry of the Nineteenth Century says that "Walsen is most original when he reflects on personal events and emotions of everyday life. His frankness, affectionate regard for people, naive waggish humor, and natural joy in living give special charm to verses on love and such homespun occasions as eating in school, ice skating, and needing a winter overcoat. Walden's hastily written 'sacred' hymns, conventional in sentiments and techniques, seem uninspired and repetitious." Publications *''Walden’s Miscellaneous Poems: Which the author desires to dedicate to the cause of education and humanity. Washington, DC: privately printed by Reed & Woodward, 1872;Walden’s Miscellaneous Poems: Which the author desires to dedicate to the cause of education and humanity (1872), Internet Archive. Web, Dec. 7, 2013. 2nd edition, revised and expanded. Washington, DC: privately printed, 1873. *Walden’s Sacred Poems, With a sketch of his life. New Brunswick, NJ: Terhune & Van Anglen's Press, 1877. ''Except where noted, bibiliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Alfred Islay Walden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 7, 2013. See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Alfred Islay Walden 1847-1884 at the Poetry Foundation *Alfred Islay Walden at AllPoetry ;Books *Islay Walden at Amazon.com ;About *Walden, Islay at NCPedia Category:19th-century poets Category:African American poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Congregationalist writers Category:Christian poets